


Finding A New Home In Chicago

by dreamerwriter



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Protective Older Brothers, Rape, Sex, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerwriter/pseuds/dreamerwriter
Summary: At 21 Dakota never thought she would be running for her life. Her 2 older brothers taught her to always follow her instincts. The one time she didn't, her life takes a turn for the worst. Going to school at San Francisco University has been a dream come true till she met him. He made her fall for him but it was all a lie to him. Now 3 months later he has her so beat down that she doesn't even think her brothers care about her anymore. Finally one night it became to much and she ran. Finally making it to Chicago, she found her brothers and they are trying to stop him from hurting her again.There she meets a new guy who is one of her brother's coworkers little brother but she is scared. Can she fall in love? Or will she be afraid of relationships for the rest of her life?





	1. Chapter One

Dakota knew she needed to find one of her brothers. Her phone was broken and it was starting to rain hard in the early morning in Chicago. Why hadn't she thought to memorize her brother's numbers? They didn't know she was coming to the city. Dakota actually hadn't told anyone where she was going afraid that he would follow her. After last night there was no way she could stay. Once he was passed out, she packed up her stuff, stole some of his money and got on a flight to Chicago.

As she was walking the streets of Chicago, she stumbled upon Chicago Med. She knew her older brother Will worked here, maybe he wasn't on shift but they could at least get a hold of him for her.

She walked up to a few doctors in scrubs by a coffee cart outside the hospital.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a very timid voice. One Asian male doctor looked at her while a black female doctor looked at her.

"Can we help you with something?" The woman asked her.

"I'm looking for Will Halstead. Is he working right now?" She asked praying that they would help her.

"He will be in for his shift shortly. Can I ask why you're looking for him?" The man asked her.

"He's my older brother. He doesn’t know I'm in the city and my phone is broken and I can't remember his number. I knew he worked here so I came here in hopes of finding him." She said and she could feel herself shivering even more.

"Okay I'm April and this is Ethan. Why don't you come inside and warm up while we wait for Will? Ethan will call him while we get you some warm clothes so he comes right away." April asked the girl.

"Thank you so much." She said as she started to feel her body overwhelmed with exhaustion and she passed out.

Ethan reacted quickly, dropping his coffee and catching the young girl.

"Let's get her inside and admitted. I'll have Maggie call Will while we check her out." April said as Ethan picked up the young girl and rushed her into the ED.

"Maggie we need a treatment room." April said as they rushed into the ED.

"Treatment 3." Maggie said. "Who is she?"  
"She's Will's little sister. She came here looking for him. Call him please." April said as her and Ethan started to treat the young girl.

Maggie was shocked but picked up the phone and called Will.

"Hey Maggie. What's up?" Will asked when he answered.

"You need to get to med quickly." Maggie told him offering no other explanation.

"Why what's going on?" Will said throwing on his shoes quickly.

"April and Ethan went outside to get coffee and they came in carrying a girl. April said she came here looking for you and that she is your littler sister." Maggie explained.

"Wait what?" Will asked rushing out the door. "My sister lives no where near here. What is she doing here?"

"April and Ethan didn't know. She passed out before they could ask." Maggie told him.

"Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes." Will said jumping in his car and hanging up.

Ethan and April were looking over the girl for injuries when they started finding bruises. April lifted up her shirt while and Ethan rolled up her sleeves. Her entire torso was covered in bruises.

"We need to get x-rays now." Ethan said. April finally got her into a gown and she was covered from head to toe in bruises. They completed the x-rays and found that nothing was broken and mostly just bruised.

"Okay let's get her body temperature warmed up while we wait for Will and give her warm fluids." Ethan instructed.

While they were treating her, Will was rushing through the city and texting Jay to get to Med as soon as he could. Once he pulled up to Med, he threw his car in park and rushed inside.

"Maggie where is she?" Will asked once he saw the nurse.

"Treatment 3. Ethan and April are just finishing up." Maggie said as he rushed to treatment 3. When he walked in Ethan and April were still with her.

"Oh my god." Will said as he saw the bruises littering his sisters body. "What happened?"

"We were getting coffee before shift when she walked up to us and asked if you were working. When we told her you would be here shortly, she passed out." April explained to him.

"The bruises we aren't sure where they came from. We did x-rays and nothing is broken but her whole body is littered in bruises. We have her on warm fluids and we are trying to warm her up." Ethan explained to him.

"Jesus Christ. I haven't seen her in almost a year and haven't talked to her in almost three months." Will said as he sat down next to her.

"We will find out more when she wakes up." April said as she stood by him.

"Will you tell Maggie that I can't work my shift and send Nat in here when you see her?" Will asked them.

"Of course." Ethan said and him and April left.

"What happened munchkin?" Will asked as he picked up her hand.


	2. Chapter Two

Jay rushed to the hospital, the last he heard his sister was in California going to school and was dating this guy. Why was she in Chicago and why didn't she tell them she was coming here?

Jay arrived at the ED and ran inside and saw Maggie.

"They are over in treatment 3 Jay." She said pointing to where his sister and brother were. Jay nodded and rushed into the room.

Dakota was still asleep and Will was still sitting by her holding her hand.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jay asked as he sat on the other side of their sister.

"I don't know. She showed up and asked for me. Passed out before they could ask her anything else. Her body is littered in bruises." Will told him.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Jay asked him. "Last time I talked to her school was good and she had just started dating this guy. She wouldn't tell me his name knowing I would be a nosey big brother."

"I talked to her about three months ago." Will said.

"That's right around when she started dating that guy. Do you think he did this too her?" Jay asked pissed.

"The bruising on her body is extensive. It covers pretty much her whole body. Nothing is broken but I would say it's likely that it's this guy." Will said.

Dakota squeezed both her brother's hands and her eyes started to flutter.

"Munchkin can you hear me?" Will asked as he and Jay stood up. Her eyes opened a bit before they slammed shut.

"To bright." She mumbled. Will let go of her hand and dimmed the lights.

"Open your eyes kiddo. Will lowered the lights." Jay said squeezing her hand a bit.

Dakota opened her eyes slowly and looked at her brothers with a small smile on her face.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Will.

"Ethan and April said that when they went to walk inside with you, you passed out. Ethan caught you so you didn't hit your head. Nothing is broken but your body is littered in bruises. Wanna tell us what happened?" Will asked as him and Jay sat down by her.

"I should have told you his name when you asked Jay." Dakota said looking at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean kiddo?" Jay asked praying it wasn't true.

"At first he started out really nice but I guess that's how they rope you in." She said shaking her head. "After a few weeks of dating, his true colors showed. We got into an argument and he hit me. He apologized and I knew I should have walked away but he was your stereotypical good looking guy that I didn't want to lose. He lasted a week before hitting me again. In that time, he got me fired from my job, pissed off all my friends. That's when I found out the truth. He was a drug dealer at the university. He ran with a bad crowd. He knew one of my brothers was a cop and one was a doctor which is why he kept my phone and kept me locked in the house. I ended up getting dropped from my classes and everything got out of control." Dakota let silent tears roll down her cheeks. "He tried to get me to do drugs but I would never do them. It made him so mad. Every time I refused he would beat me and just torment me. Made me think no one cared about me anymore. Yesterday was the worst it had ever been. He knocked me out and when I woke up he was high and passed out. He left money out so I packed some clothes and grabbed the money and left."

Jay and Will couldn't believe everything that their sister had been through. Why hadn't she found a way to get a hold of them?

"Where is he now?" Jay asked trying to keep his temper at by. "And I want that name now."

"I don't know if he's still in California. He knows that both of you live in Chicago and that I used to visit all the time. He may have woken up and realized I came here. I don't know. All I know if he finds me, I'm dead." Dakota said.

"We are not gonna let that happen." Will said. "Give Jay his name and he can get his team on it."

"His name is Jason Conway. I can't guarantee that's his real name. He lied about so much stuff." Dakota said and she felt so tired reliving it all.

"Okay I know you're tired munchkin but you need to tell me if anything hurts." Will said as April and Ethan walked in.

"You guys are the one's I saw outside. Thank you for getting a hold of them." Dakota said.

"Of course. Are you feeling any pain and are you still cold?" Ethan asked.

"My ribs really hurt." Dakota said.

"Do you mind if I look at them?"

"No that's fine."

Jay and Will moved out of the way so Ethan and April could check her ribs.  As Ethan pushed on her ribs she would flinch.

"Okay nothing seems to be broken but they are really bruised so you are going to have to take it easy. I am gonna give you some morphine for the pain." Ethan explained.

Dakota nodded and April injected the morphine through her IV and they left her alone with her brothers. The morphine kicked in quickly and her eyes were slowly closing.

"Don't leave, please." Dakota asked barely awake.

"We're not going anywhere kiddo." Jay said sitting next to his sister.

"Sleep munchkin. You're safe." Will said as Dakota's eyes finally closed.


	3. Chapter Three

Jay texted Erin to have her bring Voight with her when she came to the hospital.

"This guy is going to pay." Jay said.

"I know. I'm just thankful she got out of there before it was too late." Will said. "I need to go find Natalie and let her know what is going on. You good to sit with her for a bit?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna wait for Erin and Hank and get them on tracking this guy." Jay answered.

Will nodded and kissed Dakota's forehead and headed out to find Natalie. Will found Natalie at the desks in the ED.

"Hey I was just about to come see you. Sorry I have been swamped with patients." Natalie kissed Will.

"It's okay." Will said and hugged her. "Can we go to the staff lounge and talk really quick?"

"Of course." Natalie answered. "Maggie give me 10 please."

Maggie nodded knowing that Will and Natalie needed to talk.

"April told me that your sister showed up asking for you but passed out before they could get her inside." Natalie said as they sat down in the lounge.

"Yeah she got here in the middle of the night but had no way to get ahold of us." Will told her. "I guess this guy she has been seeing turned out to be bad news. He's a drug dealer and has been beating her for almost 3 months. Last night got so bad that she finally ran."

"Oh my god. How is she?" Natalie asked.

"Her body is completely covered in bruises but luckily nothing is broken. She's terrified that he followed her and is gonna kill her."

"I'm sure Jay and intelligence will take care of him before he ever finds her again." Natalie said as she hugged him.

"I can't believe neither of us realized something was wrong. We both haven't heard from her in almost 3 months. What kind of brothers don't realize something is up?" Will asked.

"You can't do that to yourself Will. She's here now and you guys are going to take care of this guy and it will be over soon." Will nodded and hugged her needing her comfort.

Erin and Hank walked into the ED and Maggie saw them.

"Hey you guys looking for Jay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?" Erin asked her.

"Yeah he's in treatment 3 with his sister." Maggie said as she turned to help another doctor with something.

Erin and Hank nodded and headed into treatment 3. Jay was sitting next to his sister lost in his thoughts.

"Jay." Erin said to catch his attention. Jay looked at them and stood up.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Jay said giving Erin a hug and shaking Hank's hand.

"Of course." Erin said.

"So what do we have?" Hank asked as him and Erin sat to talk to Jay.

"This is my little sister Dakota. She's 21 and she showed up in the city last night. Will and I have barely heard from her in the last three months and we finally found out why. She came to Chicago to get away from the guy she was dating. Her entire body is littered with bruises." Jay took a break to get his breathing under control.

"What else Jay?" Hank asked him.

"He's a big drug dealer at her university. She didn't know this when she got involved with him but once she found out he kept trying to force her to do drugs but she always refused and he beat the shit out of her every time. Last night was the worst it had ever been. Knocked her unconscious and when she woke up, he was passed out high and she knew it was the only chance she was gonna get to get away from him. She stole his money and got on a flight here."

"What is this bastards name?" Erin asked.

"She said it's Jason Conway. Not sure if it's his real name but that's what he told her." Jay said.

"I will have Mouse start tracking this guy and we will see if it is his real name and if he followed her." Hank told him. "We will get this bastard."

"Thank you guys. I appreciate." Jay said.

"She's your family, meaning she is our family and we protect our own." Hank told him. "You know we are going to have to dive into your sister's history to find everything we can about this guy?"

"I know but I don't care at this point. We need to find this guy or he is going to find her and kill her." Jay answered him.

"Okay Erin and I will head to the district and brief the team. I am going to send Burgess and Roman as a protective detail." Hank told him as he stood up along with Erin. "We will find this guy before he sets foot near your sister again."

"Thanks boss." Jay said shaking his hand. Hank left and Erin turned to Jay.

"You doing okay?"

"What kind of brother doesn't realize something is wrong with his little sister when he hasn't heard from her in 3 months? Let alone a brother who's a cop?" Jay asked as he hugged her.

"Hey it is not your fault." Erin told him. "Things happen but what matters is she is here now and we can keep her safe and find this guy. I'm going with Hank to the district. I wanna help find this guy."

"Thank you." He said and kissed her. "She's gonna end up staying with us because Will is living with Natalie and I don't wanna put her and Owen at risk."  
"Okay. I'll run by home and get the guest room set up for her. Just let me know if she is getting discharged today."

Jay nodded and hugged her and kissed her one more time and she followed Hank out of the hospital.


	4. Chapter Four

Dakota woke up and Jay was still by her side.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked as she tried to stretch without hurting her ribs.

"About four hours. My team is tracking Jason, seeing if he told you his real name and if he followed you. They are going to have to dive into your whole life for the last few months. Is there anything you need to tell me and Will before my team finds it?" Jay asked as he was holding her hand.

"I've basically told you my whole life for the last three months already. He wouldn't let me out of the house and I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone who wasn't him. He never broke my phone knowing that it would raise red flags with you and Will if every time you guys called me in went to voicemail or said that text messages weren't delivered. I saw some of the guys he ran with but I never got any names. He wanted to keep me in the dark. We had no internet or phones at my place which is where he started staying. I don't know if he kept product at my place. I know he locked the basement and under no circumstances was I allowed to go down there so I assumed that he had his drugs down there. He was a scary guy Jay. You and Will always taught me how to defend myself and keep myself safe but whenever I was around him, I felt paralyzed in fear. He had me convinced you and Will didn't care about me anymore. He had me convinced that I was just a waste of time and I was lucky that he was even wasting his time with me. I never knew I would be the one to fall victim to domestic abuse but I did." Will had walked in when Dakota first had started talking. Both Will and Jay couldn't believe their little sister went through all of this.

"We will never stop caring about you Munchkin." Will said.

"My team and I are going to find this guy and he is going to pay for everything he has ever put you through." Jay told her.

"I never want to go back to California. I will transfer to a college here, I will do anything to never be back in that state again."

"You don't have to go back. Once you're released you are going to stay with Erin and I till we find this guy." Jay said. "But Kiddo, is there anything else that you need to tell us?"

"When we first got together I was pregnant with a one night stands baby. When I found out for sure we hadn't been together long enough for me to be three months pregnant. He beat the hell out of me and I had to go to the hospital. He never left my side so I couldn’t say anything to get help. I lost the baby." Dakota said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Her brothers didn't say anything just hugged her as she started to sob.

"This guy is going to pay for everything he has put you through Kiddo." Jay said as her crying quieted down. "I'm going to head to the district and see what my team found and then go to my house and set up the guest room for you."

"Okay Bub." She responded. "Will if you have to get back to work I understand. I know I'm safe here and I have a feeling someone from your team is standing guard Jay."

"My shift is taken care of." Will told her.

"And yes I have two patrol officers standing guard. Only me, will, my team, Natalie, April and Ethan are allowed in here. Till we find this guy you are under 24 hour surveillance." Jay told her.

"Okay well go find out if I knew anything at all about the guy I was dating for the last three months."

"You should be able to be discharged by this afternoon as long as your body temperature comes up." Will said.

"As soon as I get an update from my team, Erin and I are going to go by our apartment and set up the guest room for you. When you get discharged we will stop and get you some stuff."

Dakota nodded and hugged Jay and he left.

"It still feels like it isn't real."

"What do you mean munchkin?" Will asked her in confusion.

"It feels like I am dreaming and I am going to wake up and still be in that house with him."

"Well I promise you this is real and you got away from him. You're safe. Jay and I won't let anything happen to you again."

"I know." Dakota yawned still feeling exhausted.

"Get some sleep munchkin. You need it." Will told her as he got up and lowered the lights. Once the lights weren't in her eyes, Dakota fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter Five

Jay arrived at the district and headed up to intelligence. Once upstairs he saw everyone there working on trying to find this guy. Erin was the first to see him walking up.

"How is she doing?"

"Exhausted and terrified. I don't think she has completely told me everything this guy has done to her in the last 3 months and it pisses me off." Jay said as he sat down at his desk. "Have you guys found anything?"

"Yeah we did." Antonio said going up to the case board and pointed to a white college kid. "Meet Jason Conway. He has been in jail multiple times since he was 14. Drug possession, drug distribution, aggravated assault, and multiple DUI's. He is serious bad news."

"Jesus Christ." Jay said with a shake of his head.

"Where did your sister meet this guy?" Voight asked him.

"She said they met in class but now I have a feeling he was just in the class as a ploy to get her."

"Okay well I checked every airport, train station, and bus station for a Jason Conway coming to Chicago and found nothing but that doesn't mean he didn't just pay cash or drive." Mouse told him.

"And I told you we were going to have to dig into everything and we found out that your sister was in the hospital two months ago because she was beaten and had a miscarriage. The doctors couldn't get a true statement out of her because Jason wouldn't leave her for a second." Voight told him.

"Yeah she told me about it. She had a one night stand before she started dating Jason and when she found out she was pregnant she was already 3 months along and had only been with Jason for a month. When he found out she was pregnant with another guys baby he beat her senseless. When she finally got him to take her to the hospital he wouldn’t leave her side so she couldn't ask for help." Jay told the team.

"Okay the more I'm learning about this guy, the more I want to kill him." Adam said and Kevin agreed.

"Oh believe me, Will and I are way past that. I see this guy it's going to get ugly and quick." Jay said.

"Well we set up notices if he purchases any tickets or if for some surprising reason he reports her missing we will be notified." Erin told him.

"How long is she staying in the hospital? I want to get a full statement from her on everything that he has done and ever did to her. I am also going to put a call into the San Francisco PD and have them go to the house. It's in your name right Jay?" Hank asked him.

"Will said as soon as they get her body temperature up they will release her but it all depends on how fast her body warms up. If she isn't ready by the time Ethan gets off his shift tonight, she will be there till tomorrow cause as her doctor he is the only one who can release her. But I mean if we need to, I'm sure Miss. Goodwin will make an exception and release her." Jay told them. "And yeah the house is in mine and Will's names. We helped her buy it before she turned 18. She got an inheritance from her mom when she died and her mom knew Will and I well so she put it so we could use it before she was 18."

"Wait she's only your half sister?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah which is why there is such a big age gap between her, Will and I. Our dad met her mom and had a quick fling with her and she ended up pregnant. My dad didn't want to be with her mom but they both raised her so we knew her mom really well. She was killed when Dakota was 14 by a drunk driver." Jay explained. "She wasn't ever really close with our dad because he worked a lot so we helped as much as we could after her mom died."

"Well we are doing everything we can to find this guy and I am going to call the PD in San Francisco and have them go to the house. If she is released tonight bring her in the morning to give her full statement." Hank told him.

"I will. Thank you guys for jumping right on this trying to find this guy. This is the first time I have heard from my sister in 3 months and to see her this way is horrible." Jay thanked the team.

"Like I told you at the hospital, she's your family making her our  family and we protect our own." Hank reminded him.

"Do you want to go get the guest room set up at our house?" Erin asked.

"Yeah I was gonna run by home set it up and then go get the essentials she needs." Jay told her.

"You guys go take care of getting her all set up and we will keep looking for this guy." Hank told them.

Jay and Erin nodded and headed out.


	6. Chapter Six

Jay and Erin were heading to the store and Jay was being really quiet. He couldn't believe his sister had lived in hell for the last three months. She had the biggest heart and only deserved to be treated with the upmost respect. When he finds this guy, no one is going to be able to stop him. At this point he doesn't care if he loses his badge. He wasn't there to protect his sister but he planned on making it up to her. The first step will be to make sure this guy is no longer breathing and a threat to her.

"Alright talk to me Jay. What's running through your head?" Erin asked him.

"I just can't believe this is how Kota has been living for three months. She said something to me when she was telling me about everything this guy has done to her. I can't stop thinking about it." 

"What'd she say?"

"She said that Will and I taught her how to defend herself and stay safe but whenever she was around Jason, she felt paralyzed and couldn't do anything. That girl has leveled me before with her stealth and quick moves." Jay parked at a Target so they could pick up the essentials and get some clothes for her.

"Jay things happen and you can prepare her for any outcome but sometimes there is nothing you can do to prevent it. This guy knew how to play it and get in her head. None of this is her fault or yours and Will's. She made it here safe and that's what matters. We will find this guy and he will pay." 

"I guess I know now what Voight felt when he lost Justin. I want to kill this guy Erin. He could have killed her. The bruises on her body are insane. When we do find this guy nothing is going to stop me. I don't care if I lose my badge as long as my sister is safe." 

"Hey let's not think about all that right now. Let's focus on keeping her safe and finding this guy. Everything else comes later." Erin said as she hugged him.

"Okay lets get her some stuff." Jay said and kissed her. "Did Kota text you from Will's phone and give you her sizes and everything?"

"Yeah she did. I am mainly gonna get her comfy lazy clothes. Once she is up for it I'll take her out shopping and get her normal clothes." Erin said as they headed inside.

Erin picked Kota up yoga pants, sleep shorts, t-shirts, a sports bra, socks and underwear. Along with the essentials; shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash, hair brush and tooth brush.

"Do we need to grab her anything else here?" Erin asked.

"No not that I can think of. I wanna stop by Verizon and get her a new phone that way she has a way to get a hold of us. And then we need to food shop." Jay said as his phone went off with a text. He looked and it was from Will saying that Kota will be ready to go in two hours. "Once we do that Kota is being discharged so we can pick her up on the way. I figured if she is up to it we can do dinner with the team along with Will, Nat and Owen. I think it'll take her mind off of everything."

"I think she would like that."

They headed to the truck and headed to Verizon got Kota a new iPhone and then stopped at the store. Jay made sure he bought all her favorite foods and drinks while Erin got something for dinner. She had texted Hank to let him know they want to do dinner tonight if Kota is up for it so she can meet everyone. By the time they got back to the hospital, Jay had Erin enter everyone's phone numbers in Kota's new phone.

Erin made sure to bring in clothes for her while Jay grabbed one of his Blackhawk sweatshirts out of the back seat. When they made it back to the room Kota was laughing with Will and Natalie.

"How how ya feeling kiddo?" Jay asked her.

"Better. My ribs still hurt but I'm not as cold." 

"Well good." Jay said and set her new phone on her lap.

"What is this for?"

"You need a phone that Jason doesn't have a number for and need to be able to contact us. I already put everyone's number in it."

"Awesome." Kota said with a smile. "If I back up my contacts, I might be able to get Jason's number if he hasn't deleted it from my cloud."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow munchkin." Will told her.

"Yeah for now let's get you home." Erin said with a smile. "I got you yoga pants and a t-shirt."

"And here is one of my sweatshirts since I know you will take it anyway." Jay said.

"Oh I missed stealing your sweatshirts." Dakota smiled.  
"Yeah you have done that since you were very young." Jay said.

Dakota pretty much ran to the bathroom to get out of the hospital gown. Once she was changed and she signed the discharge papers she was on her way out.

"Hey I was thinking about doing a dinner tonight with my team so you can meet everyone." Jay said. "And Will you and Nat come and bring Owen. I'm sure Kota wants to meet her step-nephew."

"That sounds great." Kota said with a smile.


End file.
